Manual wheelchairs are sold on the current market mostly, and a small number of electric wheelchairs and bed chairs are sold at the same time. Disclosed in Patent No. 201210060892.5 is an omni-directional electric wheelchair. With adoption of mecanum wheels, the wheelchair is stronger in flexibility, but does not have functions of lying and turning over. Disclosed in Patent No. 201310074374.3 is a multi-functional rehabilitation care wheelchair bed, which is mainly characterized in that a lying wheelchair and a turning-over bed are combined so that the wheelchair and the bed can be conveniently connected and disconnected to achieve functions of lying and turning over; however, the structure is slightly complicated, and due to adoption of common wheels, the flexibility is poor. In conjunction with a bed chair technology enabling lying and turning over, a mecanum wheel technology and medical care rehabilitation equipment, the medical care bed chair of the present invention has functions of sitting, lying and turning over, also has an omni-directional movement ability, and can assist a patient in body rehabilitation training.